A Nate & Kensi MP3 Shuffle
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: The Promise Kensi made is starting to fade, Nate doesn't know WTF is happening, and they're very sure that This Never Happened Before.


So, this technically wasn't an mp3 shuffle so much as a media player on random. Unfortunately, my mp3 player died in a icy puddle incident in Feb... I was really hoping it was my phone that fell in it, but it wasn't. I was on my knees, in the cold, with my hands all up in that puddle looking for it. I think I cried, that or I was in shock...

* * *

******The Promise- Girls Aloud**

This was not happening. This cannot be happening. She repeated these things over and over again in her head. Nate was trying to charm her, woo her, and it was working way to well.

She told herself no more guys for a while after that horrible encounter she had at the bar that didn't end too well with some guy whose name she couldn't get right. Sure enough when she swore off guys that was when Nate put his little plan into effect.

She normally didn't fall for a guy this quick, but Nate was different. It was like he had some sort of magic power or something. There was nothing she could do to fight against it, no matter how hard she tried to.

She looked at the flowers on her desk and couldn't help but smile. Maybe she should give him a shot.

**WTF?- Ok Go**

Nate blinked a few times, just to make sure he was indeed seeing what he thought he was seeing. Maybe it was the drink, it was only his second one, but there was no way Kensi could possibly be flirting with him.

She was sitting across the room, running a lone finger around the rim of her glass, which was half-full. She was giving him looks and she did things with an olive, which he never thought possible, with her tongue.

Maybe this was some sort of hallucination, but he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she walked in the bar wearing that dress and she hadn't taken her eyes off of him since she spotted him.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves.

**This Never Happened Before- Paul McCartney**

Nate loosened up a little after getting used to Kensi being in his arms for a while. His hands were resting on her waist and her arms were around his neck as they swayed to the music. He pressed his lips against the top of her hair, silently thanking Callen for the chance to get closer to Kensi.

Kensi could hear the snickers in her com and rolled her eyes. She knew it was a set up the second Callen told her she and Nate would be undercover together. It scared her a little with how comfortable she was in his arms, but she rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance.

**If A Song Could Get Me You- Marit Larsen**

Kensi paced out in the rain as she awaited Nate to return home. Had she known back then that she'd feel this miserable, that seeing him would make her feel so sad, she never would've broken up with him.

Every time she saw Nate with his sad puppy dog eyes, looking at her longingly, she would feel that way too familiar pang in her chest. The same pang she felt when she told him they should just stay friends. How could she have been so stupid?

She watched his car come to a stop in the driveway and the headlights cut off as he cut the engine and got out.

"Kensi? Are you crazy, it's pouring down raining!" he yelled, "What are you doing here?"

Kensi gave him a slight smile.

"Well, people do crazy things when their in love."

**Angel- Chaka Khan **

Kensi stood at the window at NCIS DC headquarters watching the snowfall. It had been a long day and everyone else had left probably hours ago. Nate's words from the other night still repeated in her head and she hated to admit it, but he was right. She was afraid to love him. She couldn't bring herself to and she didn't know why.

She loved him, she could say it in her head, to herself, but she could not say it to him. She balled her fist in frustration, her gaze remaining on the snow falling outside. Why couldn't she tell him she loved him? It was three simple words, three words and eight letters that she couldn't say. If she could, she would've been his by now.

**Doin' the Butt- E.U.**

"Oh my God," Kensi groaned.

"This… is embarrassing," Nate mumbled.

"Doin the butt!" Matt sang loudly, "Hey, sexy, sexy!"

"Matt, get out the car or you'll be late for school," Kensi told her son.

"Nice try, mom, we're eight minutes earlier than usual," he said, "You know this is my favorite song!"

"Do you have to do the dance?" Nate asked.

He looked out the window, trying to make sure none of the other parents was watching.

"Yes, it's the best part! See!"

It took him a moment, but he turned around and shook his butt in his parents' faces.

Kensi hit her head on the steering wheel and rested it there, "That's your son."

"Your son too," Nate argued.

**Big Brown Eyes- The Old 97's**

Nate searched all around for her and asked everyone who could possibly know if she was at the start of senior year party. She had to be here. Sure they had lost touch over the summer with him being out of the country, but she couldn't have possibly moved or something, could she? Senior year would be nothing without his best friend and secret crush.

Maybe he was just freaking out. Yeah, after all this was their last year in high school, she wouldn't miss that and if she moved, she would have sent him an email about it.

"Yo, Nathaniel Getz!"

He turned around to see who called him only to find those familiar big brown eyes staring back at him. He grinned.

"Hey, Kens."

**I Wanna Be Where You Are- Michael Jackson**

Eight long months he had been gone. He couldn't help but wonder if Kensi thought about him for that long. Maybe she moved on and found someone new. He never asked her to wait for him, but he assumed it was a silent mutual understanding. He hadn't even looked at another girl and when girls talked to him, he spoke about Kensi so much they got annoyed.

He got out of the taxi and paid the man, taking his bags out of the trunk and headed into his home. As soon as he opened his front door, he received a deep, passionate kissed on the lips.

"I'm glad you're back, Nate," Kensi said grinning.

**Stop the World- Demi Lovato**

Nate sighed as he looked down from the second floor at Kensi longingly. He knew he shouldn't be, their relationship was a secret, but he'd give anything to be able to spend time with her, hold her, and kiss her. He hadn't kissed her in weeks due to their current case.

Kensi glanced up at Nate as she tapped her pencil against the desk. She knew he had been trying to get her alone for some time now. She hated that before this case came up she took the simple things for granted like a kiss on the cheek or a simple touch on the arm. She'd stop the world if they could have just a moment alone together and she was sure if he could, he'd do the same thing.

**Dance So Good- Wakey! Wakey!**

Nate held her closely as they danced together. It was probably going to be the last time for a while that he'd be able to do this. She was leaving him. Well, she wasn't leaving him, she was just going away. She said it like it was nothing and told him he was over reacting when he freaked out, but his Kensi was leaving. Anyone would get upset.

When she looked into his eyes, he smiled at her. He could stare in those eyes for days. Too bad this was his last chance to look into them. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Nate, it's only a day, I'll be back Friday!"

* * *

Originally, I Wanna Be Where You Are was supposed to be I Know by Jay Z, but one of my friends, who I call Scary, was texting me. Scary asked why Posh, another friend, and I were texting about dolphins and all I'm gonna tell you to do is look up the book called "Wet Goddess: Recollections of a Dolphin Lover" to know why. I was laughing so hard and I tried to listen to the song but it just wasn't happening. But if you look up the Wet Goddess book, trust me, you'll have a great ice breaker for any conversation, it's funny, a little sick, and fun to tell and hear!


End file.
